A New Life
by FrozenHeart101
Summary: Three years after the Great Thaw, things are looking up for the royal family. Anna and Kristoff are getting married, Elsa and Jack are expecting, everything is great. But when disaster strikes, can the group stay together, or be ripped apart? Only a few of these characters are mine. Just the kids and family friend.
1. Author's Note

I messed with the time periods a little to add drama to the story. I'm going to include some WWII events, like Hitler and his Nazis. This story is entirely fictitious. Any similarities between any person or event is purely coincidental.


	2. 1

It was a quiet day at Arendelle castle. Elsa was sitting in the library with some hot tea and a good book. She absent mindedly rubbed her stomach. She and her husband Jack were expecting their second child within 2 months, and they couldn't have been happier. Speaking of Jack, he walked into the library carrying Christian, their 1 year old son, who was asleep on his shoulder. Jack sat next to his wife and gave her a little peck on the cheek. She smiled and took his free hand.

"I can't believe it." Elsa said softly. "In two months, we'll have another beautiful baby." She rubbed her stomach again. Jack smiled.

"Or another monster like this one." He joked, looking at Chris. Both adults laughed and Chris stirred. He opened his eyes and yawned. He looked from Elsa to Jack, then he shrugged his tiny shoulders and went back to sleep. The adults shared another laugh. Elsa gave him a little kiss on his cheek, which made him immediately frown in his sleep and rub the spot.

"I think he got it from you." She teased Jack. He nodded and smiled.

"Most likely." He repositioned Chris so that he rested against his chest. Then he put his hand on his wife's stomach. "Hello in there. This is your daddy." Elsa laughed and gave him a weird look. Jack shrugged. "I just couldn't help it."

"It's alright. It's adorable." Elsa said.

"Changing the subject, how are Anna and Kristoff?"

"They're pretty busy with their wedding plans." Elsa thought for a moment. "If I can remember correctly, they wanted to have the trolls preform the ceremony, then hold the reception in the Great Hall." By now, Chris was fully awake and was randomly punching Jack's stomach. It didn't hurt Jack, just annoyed him. He grabbed his son's hands and brought them down.

"Chris, stop. You don't hit people. Especially not your parents." The baby looked up and stuck out his tongue. Then went right back to punching his dad. Jack sighed and repeated himself. Chris still ignored him. Elsa just watched, trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on Jack." She finally spoke up after watching Jack try, and fail, to stop Chris a third time. "You know just as well as I do he isn't going to listen. He never does."

"Let's just hope our second child is better behaved." Jack sighed in defeat.

"Chris will learn. Eventually. We just have to keep trying."

Chris eventually got board and crawled off Jack's lap. The 1 year old slid off the couch, landing on the floor with a thump. He said something in baby talk, then started exploring the library.

Elsa and Jack watched him crawl around for a few minutes, then discussed problems with the Kingdom, Anna and Kristoff's wedding, the gender of their second child, and trade until Kai let them know it was time for dinner.


	3. 2

Anna and Kristoff met Jack, Chris, and Elsa in the dining room and the group sat down to dinner. A normal dinner around the castle usually consisted of Anna and Elsa discussing their days, Kristoff and Jack talking about business, and Chris making a mess of his food. Elsa would make a sarcastic remark that would make Chris act better, and by then dinner was pretty much over. This was a normal day.

"I think we have it all figured out." Anna explained. "We'll do the rehearsal and a mock reception with the trolls, and preform the real ceremony in Arendelle."

"And you talked this over with them right?" Elsa asked. Anna and Kristoff both nodded.

"So are you going to run the ceremony like it's real, or is it really just a practice?" Jack inquired.

"Honestly, it will be like an actual ceremony, but just not official." Kristoff answered this time. Meanwhile, Chris was smearing some soft carrots on his face and hands. He licked it off his fingers and started rubbing it into his hair. The adults watched, slightly amused.

"Careful," Elsa taunted, jokingly. "Some of that's actually getting in your mouth." The boy glared, and continued to mess around with his food. "Oh sure, Chris. Real cute. Ignore mommy. Adorable." The queen poked her son's stomach. Chris sighed and took a napkin.

"Why is it that he listens to you, but not me?" Jack whined, watching Elsa clean their son up. She shrugged.

"He'll give you an attitude, but won't take one." She explained. "If you get smart enough with him, he'll back down a bit and do what he's told."

"It shouldn't have to be that way."

"Well, that's the only way that works for now." Jack sighed.

"Boys... the cats of the human race." Everyone laughed.

"Speaking of," Anna looked at her sister. "do you think your second kid will be a boy, or a girl?" Elsa thought for a second.

"For the baby's sake, I'm hoping for another boy. I can't see Chris acting differently around a newborn than around us." She eyed the young prince. "He's too rough. He'd probably be more..."she paused to think of the appropriate term."...hostile to a girl than another boy."

"Yeah. Especially since he inherited our powers." Jack agreed. "He already pulls pranks on us with his ice. A baby sister would be an easy target."

"Wait, he pranks you?" Kristoff asked, confused. "How?" It was Elsa's turn to sigh.

"Where do I start? He'll cry in the middle of the night, to lure us in, then when we come in to calm him down, he'll drop snow on our heads, we'll run into a camouflaged ice barrier in the door, or he'll ice the floor so we slip and fall." Chris smirked, remembering all his best pranks. He thought it was funny, watching his parents make fools of themselves. Elsa noticed his smug grin and sighed. That kid.

"I think someone needs to go to bed." Jack declared. He took his son, who strongly protested by crying and screaming, upstairs to his room.

"Cats of the Human Race. Yep, that about sums it up." Elsa shook her head.


	4. 3

Our story picks up two weeks later, in the capital of Germany. Hitler has become ruler, and his second in command, Klaus Stein, has started leading the Nazi armies all over the country. Across the sea and to the north, the youngest Prince of the southern isles claims the throne after murdering his twelve brothers and his father. The two countries sought to make an alliance, and build an empire together. At the time, King Hans and Adolf Hitler were discussing plans to capture territory.

"I say we head north first." Hans suggested. "Norway, specifically Arendelle, is rich in natural resources, and has plenty of strong men to serve in your army." He planned to use this alliance to get revenge on the royal family. Hitler nodded. He liked the sound of this.

"There seems to be a pretty high Jewish population as well. I suppose we could conquer this place, and of course I'd put you in charge."

"I have one request. I want the royal family. I want to be the one to deal with them. No one else"

"Of course. But we'll have to wait a while, get some smaller countries first."

"Fair. What say, two weeks?"

"Perfect." The two men shook hands, and went off to prepare their armies. Unfortunately for them, an Arendellian spy had been posing as Hans's personal guard, and had heard the whole plan. At night, he secretly traveled to Arendelle and delivered his report to Jack, who called a meeting with his family at breakfast the next morning.

"Apparently, Hans formed an alliance with Germany and they're conspiring to attack us in two weeks." Anna and Kristoff were shocked, but Elsa didn't seem surprised. Chris just played with his food.

"I knew that Hitler guy was bad news." She mumbled to herself.

"But why would they attack us?" Anna asked.

"They're going for us because Germany has a strong military and is looking to expand their empire." Elsa explained. "Hans wants revenge on us for what happened three years ago. This is the perfect opportunity for Hans to get us, and Germany to gain land. And they know we'd be in a weaker state because of..." Elsa looked down and placed a hand on her stomach.

"So what do we do?" Kristoff asked. Jack thought for a moment, then sighed.

"There isn't anything we can do. We could scrap together a small militia, maybe even a little navy. But Germany is way stronger, and all our generals were fired by the former king, and our army was dissolved. We don't have enough time to rebuild a strong enough army." He sighed again. "The only options we have are to stay and surrender, or leave the country, and as a guardian I'm not leaving these poor citizens to face those animals alone!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So I guess we'll just have to surrender." Anna said sadly. There was a long, solemn pause before Anna broke the silence. "What do you think Hans will do to us?"

"I'm more worried about what the Germans will do to the people." Kristoff said. "I heard from some of my co-workers that Hitler hates Jews. They say he places them in horrible camps, men, women, and children, where he gasses them and burns the bodies. Or just plain burns them alive." All the adults cringed.

"Some people are twisted beyond belief." Jack sighed. All of a sudden, he became very afraid. "Do you think Hans is going to harm the baby?" Elsa's eyes went wide. She rubbed her stomach. The poor child wasn't even born, and already they were in danger. Jack took her hand. They exchanged worried glances. Chris began to cry, wanting attention. Kristoff cleaned him up and cradled him in his arms.

"Maybe he won't be as cruel as killing innocent children." Kristoff reasoned, sitting with Chris on his lap. The little boy played with his uncle's shirt.

"Well, whatever he does, we have two weeks to prepare." Anna put in. The group then dispersed to prepare and warn the town. They told the people not to fight. They raised a white flag over the castle in place of their own flag. The Jews were urged to leave town and go either to America or Great Britain. Some did, others stayed. Inside the castle, the staff was prepared to submit to a new leader. All the royal family could do was pray for the safety of the unborn baby and their own. Jack decided Chris should be taken out of harms way, and put in the care of the other guardians. North swore up and down nothing would happen to the little boy in their care.

"Let's just hope we'll be able to see him again when this blows over." Elsa had said when dropping Chris off. Jack had wrapped his arms around his wife.

"We're going to get through this. We'll see him when this is over. We'll survive this." He whispered.

Anna and Kristoff got married without the ceremony. They said their vows in front of a priest, then signed the legal papers, and they were married. They figured they might as well get it done before Hans attacked. Finally, two weeks came to a close, and everyone in town watched the harbor with baited breath, waiting for the inevitable Ragnarok to arrive.


	5. 4

The enemy ships docked at noon, and two-hundred men came ashore. The townspeople stood at their homes, each family waving a white flag as the army passed. Hans rode his horse in front of them, leading the army to the castle. He smirked at the townspeople's immediate surrender. This would be easy. Once they reached the castle, the guards lowered the gates and surrendered their weapons. Hans dismounted and approached one of the guards.

"Not in the mood to be heroes? Save your country? We are only two-hundred men." The guard shook his head. He bowed and cleared his throat.

"All of Arendelle received direct orders from the royal family to submit to your men. None of us want any bloodshed, at least not now." Hans smirked again. This was going to be easier than ever. "The royal family awaits you in the throne room sir." The guard was terrified for his life, but refused to show it.

"It's probably a trap. You come with me." Hans motioned to two of his men, who roughly grabbed the guard and dragged him inside. He called for six more men, the entered the castle.

In the throne room, Anna nervously paced the floor. She, Elsa, Kristoff, and Jack were waiting for Hans to arrive.

"Anna, stop. You're going to make a hole in the floor if you keep pacing." Kristoff said, grabbing her shoulder. She looked at him and sighed.

"I'm just so nervous." She said. "We don't know what he's gonna do."

"We just have to hope for the best." Elsa sighed. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The group was silent, until the doors to the throne room swung open. Hans stood at the entrance, a triumphant smirk on his face. He approached the group slowly.

"It's good to be back here." He started. "I missed it." He let out a wicked laugh. Anna and Kristoff exchanged worried glances. Elsa stepped forward.

"Look Hans, we don't want any trouble. We've fully surrendered everything. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Hans was about to retort when he got a good look at the queen. Then he laughed again.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you, witch." He taunted. Elsa stared at him, confused. "Last time I saw you, you were too scared to let even your sister touch you. Now, I guess having your secret revealed made you feel invincible. I guess you're more promiscuous then I thought." Elsa gasped, both because she was deeply offended, and because she realized that Hans couldn't see Jack. Jack figured it out too, and kept quiet, even though he really wanted Hans to pay for that comment.

"Hey!" Anna cried angrily. She knew Hans couldn't see Jack, but she couldn't stand to see her sister insulted like that. "For your information, my brother in law was a wonderful man! He just died a month ago."

"Whatever Princess." Hans mocked, but dropped the subject. "I see you're still with that ice boy. Married, I assume?"

"Yes." Kristoff growled, wrapping his arms around Anna protectively.

"Hey, chill out dude." Hans laughed at his little joke. "Okay, here's the thing. I was gonna kill the witch and ice boy and marry the princess myself, but now I have a better idea." He snapped his fingers and his eight men entered the room, the guard standing between two of them. "You have a choice." He began to circle the group, passing right through Jack. Never was the guardian happier that this happened. "I'm going to allow the three, soon to be four, of you to live in one of Adolf's concentration camps as workers. You'll be treated like the other scum there, but you won't have to shave your heads or have constant death threats thrown at you." The group exchanged glances.

"What's the catch?" Elsa asked. Hans smiled, looking like a cat when he's caught a mouse.

"I'll have my men all over that place. If any of you try to escape, fight with the soldiers, or help anyone else escape, I'll do something bad." He pulled a pistol from inside his coat.

"And what would that be?" Anna asked timidly. She was scared of his answer.

To demonstrate his punishment plan, he aimed his gun at the guard and emptied it's bullets into his body. When he finished, his men carried the body away. He turned back to the royal family. All of them had gone pale, terrified expressions frozen on their faces. Hans cackled maliciously. Elsa came to her senses first.

"You monster." She hissed, glaring at him. He got in her face.

"Oh yeah? You'll see how much of a monster I can be." He threatened. "Any of you do one of those three things, I'll put so many holes in the child's body, they'll barely have any flesh left." Elsa went from livid to horrified in seconds. Anna and Kristoff overheard and rushed to her side.

"No..." Hans stepped back.

"So, do we have a deal? Or would you all rather be barbecued on wooden poles?" They looked at each other, then silently came to an agreement.

"Alright Hans." Anna said. "You've got a deal."

"Perfect." He turned to his men. "Take them to the dungeon, but be gentle. I don't want them hurt. Especially not the queen." The men nodded. They placed their hands on their shoulders and led them away. Jack followed close behind, flying up near the ceiling. When they reached the dungeon, the thugs let the three Royals share a cell, then locked the doors and left. Jack stayed outside the cell.

"I'm gonna spy on him and his men." He told his family. "See if I can figure out a way to beat him."

"No, Jack." Elsa said. "There are many people who believe in you and will give you away. Even our own citizens may accidentally get you killed."

"Elsa's right." Kristoff agreed. "Besides, why waste your time trying to stop the inevitable, when you have a little boy in need of your care?" Anna and Elsa nodded.

"We'll be fine Jack." Elsa assured him. "Go look after Christian." Jack nodded sadly. He knew they were right. He took his wife's hand through the bars of the cell.

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that, Jack took off, knowing it would be a long time before he saw his family again. If he ever saw them again.


	6. 5

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff stayed in the dungeon for three days before being transferred to the camp. During those three days, Hans publicly stripped Elsa and Anna of their royal titles, stripped Kristoff of his job, and banished Olaf to the ice palace. On the third day, they were placed in a cage-like wagon and rode for three hours to the camp. When they arrived, they were assigned a small, one room cabin containing two beds, a single chamber pot, and a wooden tub. They were also given a list of jobs to do. They were given the first day off to adjust, then they would work the rest of the time at the camp.

When they entered their cabin and received the chore list, Anna immediately started thinking of ways to improve their situation.

"Okay, there's no separation between the beds and the chamber pot." She noted. "Elsa, could you conjure up a wall or two to separate the beds, pot, and tub."

"No problem." Elsa waved her hand and her powers formed two walls, creating a bit of privacy in those areas. Then she cut out two doors.

"Perfect. Now we should probably split up the chore list." Anna took the list and read off the different jobs. "So we have, cooking, cleaning, washing clothes, doing dishes, cabin repair, and polishing the soldiers' shoes. Each of us will do two jobs. You guys pick first."

"I'll do cabin repair, and the dishes." Kristoff stated.

"I'll wash the clothing and polish shoes." Elsa said.

"And I'll cook and clean." Anna finished. "We can rotate jobs every month to keep things interesting." Elsa and Kristoff agreed. The rest of the day went by pretty quick. At six, a solider brought some food for their dinner. Stale bread and a glass of water each.

"No wonder they need us to cook." Kristoff joked. "These guys can't even figure out how to put butter on their bread!" They all laughed, but only a little. After dinner, they went straight to bed. Anna and Kristoff shared one, Elsa slept in the other. Although very soon, she knew she would end up sharing it with her baby.

It was October when this happened, and fall was bringing a slight chill. It only deepened as November rolled in. All through that month, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff worked as hard as they could. They tried to ignore the belching smoke from the incinerator, and tried not to think about what was going on around them. They stayed out of trouble with the guards, and made friends with some of the other people in the camp.

Every night, they would discuss their days over scraps from Anna's cooking. Then they would discuss the baby, it's gender, it's health in these conditions, and what would happen when it was born. Elsa hoped the guards would at least allow her to care for the newborn for a few months. Anna and Kristoff agreed. After the baby discussion, they would head off to bed and sleep till Six in the morning. They did the same things for thirty days, and continued twenty days into December.

On December twenty-first, the winter solstice and Elsa's birthday, she went into labor. Fortunately, there was a doctor available to help. It was about six in the morning when it happened, and it lasted four painful and excruciating hours before she finally gave birth to a healthy, crying, baby boy. Anna stayed by her sister the whole time. Kristoff had left the cabin, out of respect. Within minutes, the doctor had cleaned the boy, wrapped him in a blanket and had given him to his mother. The doctor informed Elsa that the boy would need his shots in two weeks, then left.

"He's so cute!" Anna squealed once the baby calmed down. Elsa chuckled at her sister's excitement. Then she turned her gaze to the sleeping child she cradled.

"He sure is." She gently caressed his cheek. The little guy slowly opened his eyes, seeing his mother for the first time. His eyes were a brilliant baby blue color, just like his dad's. Elsa smiled fondly. "Hello, little one." She rubbed his tummy with her index finger, which the baby promptly took hold of.

"Awww! He's adorable!" Anna almost melted watching her sister bond with the infant. "What are you gonna name him?" Elsa thought for a moment.

"Hans may be able to take away our titles and reduce our status, but we're still royal blood. No matter what, this little boy is royalty." She stated. "So, his name is Princeton Alexander Frost." Anna nodded.

"That suits him. He looks like a prince." Soon, Kristoff came back to the cabin with good news.

"The guards are allowing all of us to stay here and care for the baby for the next seven months, as long as one of us continues to cook at least three times a day." Elsa and Anna were thrilled.

"That's great." Elsa suddenly became disappointed. "I only wish Jack was here to see him." She looked down at Prince. He stared back. Then he yawned, slowly drifting off to sleep. "Jack will be so excited to see the baby got his eyes." She gently kissed Prince's forehead.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Anna and Kristoff each got a chance to hold Prince, and all three of them spent the day caring for and playing with him. He was super calm, and didn't really cry too often. He even stayed asleep the whole night, not waking up and crying until six the next morning.


	7. 6

Seven months passed faster than Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff wanted them to. Prince had managed to figure out how to sit up, smile, and laugh. He was smart, but was extremely clingy, and they were worried about leaving Prince alone at such a young age, Elsa especially. To try to ease her family's stress, on the night before they were scheduled to start their jobs again, Anna came up with a plan. She gathered her sister, husband, and nephew together on the floor and told them about it.

"Okay, here's the thing." Anna began. "The guards said we had to do everything on this list, right?"

"Yes." Elsa and Kristoff agreed. Prince, who seemed to be paying attention as well, cooed in agreement.

"And they only said the jobs had to get done. They never said by whom." Anna smiled in excitement. "So, what if Kristoff and I do the jobs, and Elsa stays with Prince?" Elsa and Kristoff exchanged glances. Then they looked at the infant sitting in Elsa's lap.

"Anna, that sounds like a great plan." Elsa said. "But, I don't see why you two should do twice the work just because it's hard to find a babysitter." Feeling somewhat offended that his mom didn't want to spend time with him, Prince crawled off Elsa's lap and

went to his uncle. Kristoff picked him up and set him on his lap. "Really? Come on buddy, I didn't mean it like that." Elsa gave him a pleading look, but Prince just giggled and stared. "You little troll." Elsa laughed.

"Well for starters," Anna defended her plans, ignoring Elsa and Prince's little staring contest. "Prince gets really upset when you aren't in the same room he's in. He's so dependent on you for affection, more than anything else. Plus, how would he eat?"

"Okay fine. I get it, I don't want to leave my son alone as much as you don't want him alone. I love spending time with him, but that's not why I don't agree with your plan. I also don't want you and Kristoff to work double because of me."

"We can handle it. It's not a big deal. All of us know how important it is that at least one of our family members has an okay childhood at least." Kristoff said, rubbing Prince's shoulder. The baby yawned, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists. Elsa gently took him from Kristoff.

"Alright. I'll go through with your plan. But at the end of every month, we'll switch caretakers." Anna and Kristoff agreed. They all headed off to bed. Anna and Kristoff in one, Elsa and Prince in the other. Prince gave a weak coo before drifting off to sleep on Elsa's shoulder. She smiled at her beautiful baby boy, then kissed his cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered. "I love you."

As it turns out, Anna was right. The guards didn't care if only two of them worked and the other didn't. Anna and Kristoff managed to do their jobs and Elsa's easily. At the end of the month, Elsa and Kristoff switched roles, slightly upsetting Prince. The next time, Anna would take over, and the cycle continued up until the day Prince turned one. That day was a mess.

It started off normal, with Prince waking everyone up at six in the morning by crying.

"Seriously Prince," Kristoff whined, getting out of bed. "Do you really have to do this every morning. The girls ignored him, and Prince just kept crying.

"Good morning, little guy." Elsa said. She picked him up gave him a little hug and kiss. He stopped crying and smiled at his mother. Elsa smiled back. "Happy birthday. I can't believe you're a year old already."

"He's growing up so fast." Anna said. She and Kristoff came up next to Elsa. "And don't forget, it's your birthday too Elsa."

"Why would I forget?" Anna shrugged.

"True." Suddenly, they heard shouting outside. Without thinking, they ran to see what the fuss was about. Six men had attacked a few drunk guards and attempted to escape with their families. However, they were all caught and got into another fight with the guards. Some of the other people were trying to help the six rebels in the fight. Guns were randomly going off, people were wrestling on the ground, there was blood everywhere, it was just a mess. Finally, the guards put down the rebellion and lined up all the remaining men. Then they loaded their weapons and took aim. At this point, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff knew what was coming and decided to take Prince inside. Unfortunately, the gunshots rang out loud and clear through the cabin, scaring the sense out of the baby. He wouldn't stop crying, and refused to let go of Elsa. To make matters worse, the guards dragged the mens' families into the incinerator alive. Their screams echoed louder than the gunshots as they fought for their lives, which obviously did nothing to ease Prince's fears. Even the adults were pretty shaken up and a little scared. When it was all over, a guard came into the cabin and informed them that from that point on, there would be armed men placed in each cabin and a mandatory roll call at five every morning. He also said the guard would look after the baby until he could be put to work. Then he left.

"Well, that was, uh... something." Kristoff said awkwardly. He looked at his wife. Anna was close to tears.

"Those women, the children, they didn't do anything." She whispered. Kristoff wrapped his arms around her. Anna started to sob. "They shouldn't have died! They were innocent people!" She raised her voice, causing Prince to get spooked and start crying again.

"Sweetie, please calm down. What happened, happened. They're probably better off now anyway." Kristoff tried to console her. He rubbed her back and held her close. "We already have one baby flipping out, having you sobbing and yelling isn't helping. You're scaring him." Anna sniffed and nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry guys."

"It's alright darling." Kristoff said quietly. He and Anna shared a quick kiss before turning to Elsa and Prince. Elsa was trying the best she could to calm her son down, but he was too spooked.

"Please don't cry sweetheart, I know you're scared, I am to. But it's okay now. It's all over. You're okay buddy. I got you." She whispered into his ear. Prince sniffed and looked up at Elsa. She cradled him in her arms, gently stroking his hair back. Slowly, Prince's tears stopped flowing and he calmed down a bit. But he was still a little fussy. Elsa sighed. "I wish Jack was here."

"Yeah. I really miss him. I hope he and Chris are doing better than we are." Anna said sadly. Elsa nodded.

"He would love to meet Prince." Elsa managed a weak smile, looking at her son. Prince's ears perked up at Jack's name. He cooed in a confused tone. "Your daddy will be so proud to know he has a son like you." She kissed Prince's nose, making him smile.

"He sure would." Kristoff said. "You know what, we should probably hit the hay. It's been a long day and we need to be up before five tomorrow morning." The girls agreed. They got around and got into bed. Anna and Kristoff were sound asleep in seconds. Elsa and Prince took a little longer.

"Goodnight Prince." Elsa whispered. Prince cooed weakly in agreement. "I love you."

The next morning, everyone in the camp was dressed and waiting in the main courtyard by four-thirty. The leader of the guards stood in front of everyone, ready to address the crowd.

"Listen up! All of you know what happened yesterday." A collective shudder rippled through the crowd. "I see that it makes you uncomfortable. So to minimize the chance of this happening again, I'm assigning an armed guard to each cabin." He began reading off a list of names and cabins.

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Prince ended up with a guard named Adam. He happened to be the tallest, strongest, meanest looking guard out of all of them. He had short dark red hair and sideburns. He also had a little bit of a beard and mustache going, just a little fuzz around his jaw and under his nose. His eyes were bright green, burning with hatred. He carried a handgun and a Swiss army knife. Needless to say, our heroes were a bit intimidated. They went back to their cabin, their guard right behind them.

They tried to go back into their normal routine, but all three of them were forced to work while Prince was placed in Adam's care. Elsa had wanted to ask if they could use Anna's plan, but she, and everyone else in her family, was too intimidated to even speak to the guy. Even Prince would try his hardest not to cry around Adam, fearing he'd get hurt. All in all, life only got harder from there. And that's just the tip of the iceberg.


	8. 7

The guards in the cabins didn't actually solve anything. If possible, they created more conflicts. Now shootings were frequent and more people would try to fight and rebel because of them. It became a weekly cycle, and it still scared poor Prince to death. He never could get used to it, and even in later years, he couldn't even touch a water gun. Elsa was upset that her son had to witness things like this at such a young age. But she couldn't do anything about it.

Though they stayed out of trouble, Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa were harassed more by the guards than anyone else was. For example, when one of them would polish the guards' shoes, the guards might kick them in the face intentionally. Once, Kristoff came to the cabin with a black eye and polish stains on his cheeks. Another time, Elsa had been trying to fix a leaky roof. The guards took the ladder away and set fire pits around the cabin she was working on so she couldn't use her powers to get down. She was stuck for three days straight until she slipped and fell off, breaking her arm and a rib in the process. And she still had to work the next day, pain or not. And there was a lot of pain. The guards were cruel, sometimes barely leaving any food for the ex-royal family. The only guard who was nice to them was Adam. He would help with the jobs, treat injuries and he cared for Prince to the best of his ability. He slowly became good friends with the family, even considered to be an uncle by Prince. Turns out he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Speaking of Prince, the boy was growing up real fast. He was changing too. His hair went from being a whitish color to becoming more of a red color in the course of two years. His eyes went from royal blue to a brown color within three years. No one knew why. He also didn't inherit the ice powers his parents and brother had. His family was stumped trying to figure out why he changed like he did. Even Prince didn't know. From his second birthday on, it remained a mystery. Until, that is, he turned seven.

It began as a normal day. Prince woke up before anyone else, as usual. It was still dark, and he could see the northern lights from the window. He'd seen them before, but never that bright, and never up close. He had to show his mother. It would be a lie to say Prince was nothing like his aunt, which meant his method of waking Elsa up was to crawl on top of her shake her awake.

"Mamma!" He yelled in a whisper. "Mamma, wake up!" Elsa groaned, only half awake. Yep. Definitely like his aunt.

"Go back to sleep baby." Prince put all his weight on her side, which wasn't a lot because he was smaller than she was.

"But I can't. The sky is awake! It's super bright, and you're gonna miss it!" He whined. Elsa sighed and giggled. She sat up and put her arms around her little boy, hugging him close and tickling him. She sprinkled little kisses all over his cheeks and nose. Prince laughed.

"I love you sweetheart. But you really gotta stop hanging around Anna so much." Elsa told him, still holding him tight. Prince smiled and pointed to the window. Elsa looked and saw the most beautiful northern lights display she'd seen since before they moved to the camp. She thought of Jack, remembering how the guardians used the lights to signal a gathering. She figured it had to be pretty important for the lights to be that bright. She hoped everything was alright. She missed her husband and she really missed Chris. She tried not to think about her eldest son, who was probably eight by now, because she knew it would make her cry, something she didn't want to do in front of her younger son. Prince looked up to her and she wanted to be strong for him, especially in their current situation. She tore her gaze from the lights and back to the smiling child in her arms before her unshed tears could fall.

"You're right little buddy. The lights are amazing." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "But we still have a few hours before we need to be awake. Try to get back to sleep."

"Can't we go look at the lights up close?" Prince begged. "Maybe then I can figure out what they are!" Prince had always loved science, and he was always trying to figure out how things work. The northern lights especially. He felt like they meant something, almost like they were calling him. He had to know! Elsa looked from the window to her son. He'd asked before, always getting "no" for an answer. How much could it hurt? It was his birthday today anyway. She was about to respond when Adam, who had heard the whole exchange from his cot in the corner, cut her off.

"I'll take you to see the lights bud. If your mom approves that is." Elsa just nodded and let Prince slide onto the floor. Prince thanked her with a hug and ran to get the jacket Anna had made for him out of his outgrown baby clothes.

"Thanks Adam."

"No big deal. It is his birthday." The guard took the boy's hand and led him to a clear patch behind the cabin. The moon was full, adding even more beauty to the northern lights. They duo stood watching in silent awe. Suddenly, a single moonbeam shown on the little boy. He heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"You are Princeton Alexander Frost, the second born of the Guardians Jack Frost and the Snow Queen, brother to Christian Robert Frost. Your family has been targeted by enemies for years, and I've chosen you to end that turmoil. The change in your hair, eyes, and your lack of powers are signs that you are different. Chosen to save your family from the camp, and from anything else to come." Prince stared at the moon, intrigued by the unknown voice. "Today your unique powers will be displayed, and your family will be free by nightfall. I'm sending your father to meet you in the woods once you're out. Look for the trail of hearts." The beam dissipated, leaving Prince to gawk at the moon. Adam nodded. He'd been waiting for this moment.

"There you go Manny. You got it perfect as always." He whispered. Prince stared for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"That was...abstract." He shrugged. "We should probably go back and get ready for roll uncle Adam."

"You won't be going to roll this morning. I told my boss earlier that you all were accounted for and would be going straight to work." Adam said cheerfully. Prince gave him a sideways glance.

"How can you be happy about that? Your coworkers force us to do back braking labor, with relentless harassment being shoved in our faces, and little to no food." He deadpanned.

"Considering what the moon just told you, I'd want to get the day going asap." Prince couldn't argue with that. He didn't even care how or why Adam knew, he'd seen weirder. He and Adam met up with the rest of Prince's family and went off to their respective jobs. Kristoff and Elsa went to work on dishes, while Anna and Prince worked laundry. Adam did breakfast. The little boy didn't bring up his encounter. Everything went smoothly from five o'clock to seven o'clock, then a couple guards approached Anna and Prince. It wasn't hard to tell they were looking for trouble.

"Hey there, beautiful." One of them purred to Anna. She ignored him and continued to work. "Playing hard to get huh? I like that." He went to stroke her cheek, but she evaded his touch.

"If you don't mind sir, I'd like to get back to washing these clothes." Anna said politely. The guard smirked. He forced Anna to her feet and twisted her arms behind her back.

"How bout washing my clothes and yours after some fun in my cabin?" He whispered in a deep, husky voice. Anna shivered and fought to get free. Prince ran to get Kristoff.

"Let go of me you pervert!" Anna struggled, but he was strong and held her tight. The guard only smirked more. He spun Anna around to face him and smashed his lips onto hers. Anna couldn't do anything but fight harder, but to no avail.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you? Let's take this to my cabin." The guard purred. He began to walk in that direction, dragging Anna behind him. She struggled and protested, screaming loudly for help. The guard slapped her to shut her up. "Quit screaming! You can make as much noise as you want in a bit." That only made her scream louder. The guard raised his arm to slap her again, but someone grabbed it before he could swing.

"Get your filthy hands off my wife!" Kristoff growled. The guard stared for a moment, then slowly let go of Anna. He let his arm hang by his side before slamming his fist into Kristoff's jaw. Normally, a punch like that would have the recipient out like a light, but Kristoff was strong and he held his ground. The two of them got into an all-out fist fight, other guards and men in the camp coming to aid their respective side. Soon gunshots added to the shouts of the brawl. Elsa, Anna, and Prince watched from afar.

"Are you alright Auntie?" Prince asked. Anna shivered and shook her head.

"I will be buddy. Later." Elsa wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders. Then she remembered a disturbing thought.

"Anna, Kristoff is fighting with the guards! Do you know what that means!?" Anna looked confused, then it dawned on her.

"Hans's threat! We did one of the three things!" They both looked at Prince, who looked back curiously.

"What things? Who's Hans? What threat?" Elsa didn't answer. She picked up her son and held him close. He began to get worried. "Mamma? What's going on?" Elsa sighed and told him the truth. He'd never heard about his family's old life outside the camp.

"Before you were born, I was the queen of Arendelle, your father was king, and Anna was princess. Your father and I had another son, who was a year old at the time. Anna was preparing for her and Kristoff's wedding when your father received word that our enemy, King Hans, had built an alliance with Germany and was coming to attack. To stop any premature bloodshed, we had everyone surrender. We sent your brother to be with your father's friends and out of harms way.

"When Hans arrived, he wasn't able to see your father because he didn't believe in him, thank goodness. But he could see that I was pregnant, and because of that sent us to live here. Thank goodness I was, because otherwise we'd be dead. But Hans gave us three rules to follow: Don't fight with the guards, don't try to escape, and don't help anyone escape. If we broke even one of these rules, he threatened to...to have his men..." She stopped as tears began to fall. She hugged her son and kissed his forehead. "I don't want to loose you." She whispered. Prince let what he'd heard digest. He put the pieces together quickly, although he didn't know what Elsa ment by losing him. Elsa set him back down. The three of them were silent for a long time.

"What exactly did he threaten to do?" Prince asked. Elsa couldn't bring herself to answer, so she looked to Anna for help. Anna sighed.

"Well uh... He threatened to kill you. He used your life to blackmail the rest of us into not turning this camp into a blood-stained frozen wasteland." Anna and Elsa both winced. Prince just nodded. He hoped the moon had been right, and he would use whatever powers he got to save himself and his family.

The guards managed to stop the fight after about four hours. Six guards ended up dead, four prisoners too. Kristoff was bruised, but otherwise fine. But all the living guards involved were a bloody mess. One of them happened to be part of Hans's army and told him through a messenger that Kristoff had tried to rebel. It was a lie of course, as he was only trying to defend his wife, but Hans rushed to the camp nevertheless, eager to see Elsa and Anna suffer by watching Elsa's baby die. Meanwhile, the ex-royal family and Adam were in the cabin, discussing what would happen to them.

"I'm really sorry for the fight guys." Kristoff said. "I know we had a deal with Hans, but I couldn't let that creep hurt Anna." He hung his head.

"Kristoff it's okay. I would have done the same thing." Elsa reassured him. Anna smiled and hugged her husband.

"And it isn't your fault this Hans guy is apparently psychopath, sociopath, and child murderer." Prince said dryly. He shrugged and attempted a smile. "I guess everyone's gotta have a hobby."

"Much as I appreciate your wit and knack for sarcasm sweetheart, now is probably not a good time." Elsa told her son. She put an arm around his shoulders. He leaned against her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I know. Sometimes you just gotta deadpan to keep from losing it." He tried to smile again.

"Understandable." Elsa chuckled in spite of herself. He was right, it worked. Adam cleared his throat.

"So if Hans is coming, he should be here by now." He said. It had been hours after the fight. Everyone shrugged. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Might as well ask now," Prince began. "but what did this guy do exactly?" The adults exchanged glances. Then Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff told Prince about the "great thaw" incident, and how that had caused Hans to go nuts. Adam mentioned that he slaughtered his father, his twelve brothers, and countless nieces and nephews just to get the throne of the Southern Isles. Prince caught on quick after that. "So even though he got to run a country as king, he still wanted revenge on you, us, for--...embarrassment? Disruption of his plans? Fun?"

"No idea." Elsa sighed. "We figured he would give it up after he took over his own kingdom and focused our attention on rebuilding our family." All the adults winced. "...which obviously didn't work. We all ended up separated."

"Not all of us." Prince pointed out. "I mean, you got me, and Aunt Anna, and Uncle Kristoff." Elsa smiled at the boy's optimism.

"She won't have you for much longer, brat!" Hans stood in the doorway, a smirk on his lips, and an evil glint in his eyes. Everyone shot up. It was time...


	9. 8

Hans, flanked by two soldiers, stood smirking at the ex-royal family and the guard. All the adults looked terrified, but Prince just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Took you long enough to get here!" He said dryly. "What, couldn't find adequate snacks for an execution? Or did your popcorn take too long on the stove?" The smirk melted off Hans's face in an instant. Stunned silence filled the room. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa fought to keep from laughing. Adam just smirked.

"Ummm...did you just...what the...never mind!" Hans gaped at the boy, then shook his head. "I think you're going to regret that."

"Oh yeah, sure, best retort ever. You got any brain under that dead wombat? Oh wait, that's your hair!" Prince cracked. Hans started to get mad. The ex-royal adults almost burst out laughing.

"Why you little..."

"What? I'm sorry. Can't understand you. Your disgusting breath is making me dizzy." The boy pretended to hold his head in pain. "Either it's your breath, or you have a gas problem and you're walking on your hands!" At this point, the ex-royal adults lost their cool and just cracked up. Hans was absolutely livid.

"He got you good!" Anna howled.

"Dude! Your got roasted by a seven year old!" Kristoff said between laughs.

"Need some ice for that burn?" Elsa taunted, wiping away tears from laughing too much.

"You little snot! It's all over!" Hans stormed over and grabbed the boy by his collar. The guards at his side moved between him and his family, who's laughter melted away to anger and fear. Hans brought a struggling Prince out to the wall where they shot the rebel prisoners. It was spattered with drying blood, most of it from the day before. The ex-royal adults followed, prodded by the guards. Adam stayed close behind, hoping whatever Manny planned would work. Hans threw the boy to the ground in front of it. Prince cried out in pain when his head connected with the wall. He got to his feet just in time to stare down the barrel of a rifle. Hans cackled and said;

"I made a deal with that witch that no one in your family would fight with the guards. You broke the deal, and will die because of it." Prince was petrified now. Tears began to stream down his face. He swallowed, then suddenly his face contorted into a defiant glare.

"First of all, my mother is not a witch! Second, fine. Go ahead and kill me. At least I can die knowing I'll be missed when I go. That I actually have a loving family who cares about me. You, on the other hand have no one who cares about your safety. Your greed and hunger for power led you to murder anyone who might have loved you in the smallest way, just to become a king! Not even just your family, Aunt Anna truly loved and trusted you too, look what happened to her!" Hans rolled his eyes.

"Well, so what. It's her fault she was dumb as a rock. And anyway, now I'm ruling two successful countries and you monsters are lowly prisoners. I'm perfectly content." He returned. Prince growled. He clenched his fists by his side.

"Yeah right! You're trying to fill your empty soul with power and revenge on people who defended themselves from your schemes in the first place! Even if you do kill me, you'll still be empty, and you'll still have lost the fight! We'll win no matter what because of your greed!"

"Ha! The very definition of a hollow victory! The world will be better off if I destroy you!"

"You may destroy me physically by forcing me to suffer bodily pain, but you sir will suffer more than I do, for you are, and always will be, truly dead inside, and have been your whole life. I have a soul that will carry on after it leaves my body. Your soul was crushed by the desires of wealth and power. Desires that led you to kill or, try to kill, the people who might have had even a sliver of love for you. You've made it this way, and as long as you breathe, it will stay that way."

"Great. So now you're a sarcastic fortune teller." Hans took aim with the gun. The guards had to train two pistols on Elsa to keep her from freezing Hans then and there. "Anything else?" Prince just sneered.

"Enjoy your revenge while it lasts, because when we're dead, your life becomes pointless."

"Wow. Wait to waste your last words." Hans mocked. He pulled the trigger. Suddenly, time slowed to a crawl. Prince could see the bullet slowly approach. He did not know why everything was so slow, but he didn't have time to think about that now. He reached out his hand, moving in a normal speed to his shock, and grabbed the bullet from the air! Everything returned to normal in a flash. "What the...!? Where's the blood!? The hole!? You were shot!" Prince slowly opened his closed fist to reveal the caught bullet. Everyone stared in shock.

"H--How!?" One of the guards demanded. The boy didn't have time to respond, as Hans whipped out a knife and threw it at his head. Without thinking, Prince shut his eyes and ran. He stopped and opened his eyes. He was almost a full hundred meters away from the wall and the group, a trail of fire between the two points. He ran a hundred meters in less than a second! He shot back quicker than he left.

"What the_ are you!?" Hans yelled at Prince. The boy's confidence started to flood back. He didn't answer, but he smirked. Suddenly, one of the guards recoiled as if he'd been struck and fell unconscious. The gun he had appeared in Kristoff's hand. The second guard dropped when Prince raised an eyebrow. His gun went to Anna. Elsa readied her powers. Hans knew he was in trouble now. He fired his gun one last time, catching Prince off guard. Hans was frozen solid and shattered by a bullet before he saw what happened. The shot hit Prince square in the chest. He jerked back against the wall, than slid down to the ground. He held his chest in pain, but didn't feel any blood. He couldn't feel a hole either.

"Prince! Oh my goodness, are you okay!?" Elsa ran over to her son. She carefully inspected him, finding nothing but a bruise on his chest and no bullet.

"I--I think I'm okay. The bruise hurts, but that's about it." .

"How bad does it hurt?" Elsa inquired.

"The pain is sharp when I move a certain way, but otherwise it's a dull ache." The reality of what really just happened took a second to sink in for the little boy. When it did, it hit hard, and Prince just broke down. He started crying and mumbling about how, by all accounts, he should have died. Elsa tried her best to comfort him. She picked him up and hugged him, placing a loving kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay little one. It's all over. I got you." She stroked his cheek, brushing away his tears as he snuggled up against her chest. "You're okay baby. You're okay. I love you." Suddenly, Adam came running.

"The gates are wide open! You need to get out of here! Follow the trail of hearts! Go! Now!" The ex-royal family exchanged glances before sprinting for the gate. The group made it out without an error, and quickly located the trail.

Adam didn't follow them out. It would be the last time they ever saw him. They heard shouting and gunfire as they fled, and Prince, from his position on Elsa's shoulder, watched as Adam's fellow guard made the fatal shot. He watched in terror as Adam's body crumpled to the ground, his eyes locked with Prince's the whole time. The last thing the poor guard said to his young friend was a mouthed:

"Good luck kid."

They'd lost their ally, but they had escaped.


	10. 9

The ex-royal family followed the trail deep into the woods for hours. It had been around sunset when they'd escaped, but it was well into the night now. They stopped at a clearing to rest.

"Where is this trail leading us?" Anna asked, sitting on a log.

"Well, I was told we'd be meeting someone at the end of it." Prince said, pacing. He let out a small yawn.

"You need to get some sleep buddy." Elsa told her son. "A lot of things happened today that really wore you out." Prince nodded reluctantly. Kristoff picked up his nephew and rocked him until he fell asleep, which didn't take long.

"I'll carry him. I can tell you're tired too, and an extra person to hold isn't going to help." Kristoff said to Elsa. She nodded.

"Well, I'm ready. You guys ready to keep going?" Anna said, standing up from the log. Receiving agreements from her sister and husband, Anna led the way down the trail. They walked about four hours more. At times, Prince would get a nightmare and either start struggling, whimpering, or crying. Elsa and Kristoff were able to calm him down pretty quickly though. Finally, the trail just stopped. It was pretty dark, so they couldn't get too much of a glimpse at their surroundings.

"Great! The trail ended! We're lost!" Anna started panicking.

"Anna! Get a hold of yourself. We are not lost for good." Elsa said. "I have a plan." She took Prince from Kristoff and handed him to Anna. Then she picked up a tree limb the length of her arm and the width of her hand. Kristoff, catching on to her plans, gathered some grass and branches off the forrest floor as she made a layer of special ice so the whole torch wouldn't burn up. Finally, Kristoff lit the fire on top of the stick, illuminating the woods around them.

"Wait a second! I remember this place! This is the way to Troll Valley!" Kristoff shouted triumphantly. He took the torch and led the way to the familiar clearing. As they walked, Prince slowly opened his eyes.

"Mama?" He mumbled tiredly. Anna kissed his cheek.

"No baby. It's Auntie Anna. We're coming into familiar territory, we should find some of our old friends soon." Prince looked up at her.

"Does this mean I can finally meet Daddy?" Anna shrugged.

"I don't know. We're going to see Uncle Kristoff's family first."

"I should probably warn you," Kristoff said, seeing Prince awake. "I come from a very... different... family then everyone else. Everyone can be a bit loud. And obnoxious. And heavy, really heavy."

"Don't forget stubborn." Anna interjected. Prince was absolutely baffled. Elsa took him from Anna.

"Don't worry sweetheart. They're very nice, and have been good family friends for years." She assured him. She set him down so he could walk with them. When they reached the clearing, Kristoff excitedly ran ahead and began to talk to the boulders in the valley.

"It's so good to see you guys again! I missed you!" He cried. Prince couldn't believe it.

"My uncle is a lunatic. Either that, or the PTSD from all those shootings started setting in." Elsa laughed at her son.

"Trust me, he's not crazy. Just watch." Sure enough, the boulders began to move towards Kristoff, who waved them over happily. Prince really didn't know what to think now. His mind was blown when they revealed themselves to be little rock people!

"Kristoff!! You're alive!!" One of the female trolls screamed. She hopped up on the shoulders of another troll to reach his face. The female carefully examined him, then pulled him into a hug. Suddenly, she noticed the two women and the little boy. She gasped.

"Anna! Elsa! You're okay too!" One of the other trolls shouted. Anna and Elsa made their way over to Kristoff, Prince just a few steps behind. He didn't like this, not a bit. Kristoff noticed his discomfort.

"The trolls aren't mean. They won't hurt you." He picked him up. "They took me in when I was little, when it was just me and my pet reindeer, Sven."

"So, they're like your parents?"

"Kind of. My parent figures are Cliff and Bulda. My grandfather happens to be the leader of the trolls. His name is Grandpabbie."

"You called?" Grandpabbie rolled up to Kristoff's feet. "It's so good to see you three again. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Grandpabbie! I missed you so much!" Kristoff said. He set Prince down and hugged the ancient troll. Anna and Elsa were just as excited to see him. Prince stared at the troll, then started mumbling something about PTSD hallucinations. Grandpabbie heard him and looked in his direction.

"And I see the queen was blessed with a sweet little boy. What's your name little one?" Prince looked from his family to the elder troll before replying:

"Princeton. Princeton Alexander Frost." The response was stiff, almost cold. The trolls started cramming around poor Prince to see him. Bulda didn't do anything to ease his discomfort. She increased it.

"Let me see! Handsome brown eyes, working nose, strong, bright white teeth! Oh he's absolutely adorable!" She tugged his cheek. In an instant, he was gone. The trolls were amazed. "Where'd he go?"

"He's back here." Elsa said, looking behind her. Prince glared at her as if to say "traitor". She just rolled her eyes with a smile and rubbed his head. "He's a little shy around new people. Considering he was born and grew up in a concentration camp, I can't blame him." All the trolls nodded, understanding that they needed to back off. Suddenly, Grandpabbie got this off look in his eyes.

"Elsa, why don't you and your son follow me. I have something to show you both." Elsa nodded and started to follow the troll. Prince just darted behind his uncle to hide.

"Come on, Prince. Don't be scared." Kristoff insisted, grabbing the child and handing him to his mother.

"Traitors, all of you!" Prince declared. He was dead serious.

"What did I do?" Anna feigned innocence.

"Nothing to stop these two!" Prince protested. Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry little fellow. None of us are in the practice of harming children. Kristoff lived with us his whole life and he's fine." Grandpabbie assured him. He then turned to go off into the forrest, Elsa following close behind, and Prince more than happy to leave the other trolls.

The trio approached a large hill over looking the town. When they reached the top, they looked out over Arendelle. Elsa and Prince gasped. The sight was not the picturesque village Elsa remembered, but a smoldering wasteland. The castle had been reduced to ash, and the town was completely destroyed.

"When did this happen!?" Elsa demanded, feeling angry with Hans for demolishing her kingdom. The old troll sighed sadly.

"After Hans left to visit the camp, everyone decided to rebel against the remaining guards. They stormed the castle, and were almost successful. But one of the guards knocked a torch off a wall in a scuffle, and before anyone knew it, the castle burned to the ground. People tried to flee, but they caught fire themselves and spread it to the whole town. Within the hour, Arendelle was no more. There were no survivors."

"That's awful!" Elsa cried. Prince didn't say a word. He grabbed his mother's hand and squeezed it for support. He was terrified. His life had been a mess from his first birthday. Why stop now?

"But, there is good news from this. Everyone in your camp can go free." Grandpabbie told them. "Plus, I figured you four would need to find a new home after figuring things out. My friend has a few suggestions for you. Care to meet him?" The ex-queen and her son exchanged glances before nodding. Grandpabbie smiled and whistled. Then he rolled away. When he was gone, a handsome man with silvery-white hair emerged from the brush. Elsa was shocked.

"Jack..." He smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Elsa... my dear wife." The pair came together in a loving embrace. They shared a quick, passionate kiss before really looking each other over. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Tears of joy slipped down their cheeks. They again shared a passionate kiss. Prince stood off to the side, watching the pair closely. Was this guy his dad? His mother had called him Jack. Was this man Jack Frost? He had to be. When Elsa and Jack finally broke apart, Elsa beckoned the little boy over. She knelt down to his level. She looked up at her husband. "Jack, this is Prince. Prince, this is your father, Jack." Jack smiled at Prince

"Another sweet little boy." He said proudly. He knelt down and held out his arms, wanting a hug from the son he'd waited so long to meet. Prince cautiously approached. "Come on buddy, give your daddy a hug. Don't be shy, I don't bite."

"That's not all true. You have been known to nip people's noses." Prince pointed out. Jack laughed and scooped his son into his arms. Then he pulled his wife into the hug. The three of them stood there for a while, enjoying the fact that they were together.

"I'm never letting you go again. I love you so much." Jack whispered to his wife and son. Prince was the first to respond.

"I love you too, Daddy."


	11. 10

After Anna and Kristoff were informed of Arendelle's unfortunate downfall, and some excitement about seeing Jack again, the group decided to go see the other guardians and plan their next move. Jack, who absolutely refused to be separated from his son, managed to single North to come with his sleigh. The old guardian didn't disappoint.

"Who's he?" Prince asked.

"Wait, you didn't tell him about the guardians?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Well, it never really came up. And I didn't want to get his hopes up. Nobody got presents at Christmas, no eggs on Easter, none of the Guardians showed up anyway." Elsa shrugged.

"So he doesn't know anything about holidays?"

"What? No, no of course I told him about holidays, it's just that we couldn't celebrate."

"So, who's the man with the sleigh, Daddy?" Prince asked again.

"That would be North. He's also known as Santa Claus." Jack told him. The boy nodded, understanding only a little of what was said. He was still super tired and he started to cry for his mother.

"Wow. You must really be tired sweetheart." Elsa commented, taking her son from her husband. Prince just continued to sob like a baby. "It's alright. It's okay little one. I know it's been a long day. Everything is going to be fine." Prince finally fell asleep.

The group said their goodbyes to the trolls and boarded North's sleigh. With a snap of the reins they were off. They flew for hours, the whole length of the trip spent catching up on lost time. Prince slept through the whole thing, only stirring a few times when he had a nightmare or Elsa attempted to set him down.

"Has he always been this clingy?" Jack asked, stroking Prince's cheek.

"Pretty much. I don't mind though. I couldn't ever have cuddled Chris this much. It's nice to know you're needed once in awhile." Elsa responded. She kissed Prince's nose. The boy smiled in his sleep.

"He's so cute." Jack cooed.

"You should have seen him when he was a baby."

"I wish I had." Jack sighed. He silently cursed both Hans and Hitler. "I really am sorry I couldn't be with you at the camp."

"Please don't be." Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder. "That place was a terror. I wouldn't wish my experiences there on my worst enemy. I'm glad you and Chris were able to evade going to the camp."

"But I missed all those years with Prince."

"Oh Jack. He's only seven. He's not going anywhere for a long time. You have plenty of time to catch up with him." They looked at the sleeping child Elsa cradled. Jack placed a light kiss on his nose. Prince began to wake up.

"Where are we?" He asked, still kind of sleepy.

"We're almost to North's workshop. You'll get to meet the other guardians and your older brother there." Jack said. Prince nodded slowly.

"You okay baby?" Elsa asked. Prince shook his head. He was overwhelmed, scared, and worried about his future. The adrenaline rush had stopped and he was finally thinking about what happened in the span of one night. They had escaped from the place he'd lived his whole life, Adam had been shot in front of him, trolls, his new powers, meeting his father, finding out his family was royalty seven years ago, and now meeting the guardians and his brother. Now that he could think about it all, it just hit him like a ton of bricks. Prince told his parents it was nothing, and he didn't want to talk about it. Of course, neither parent believed him.

"Okay bud, we'll leave you alone for now. But don't think this conversation is over." Jack said. The trio sat in silence for the rest of the trip. It only lasted a few minutes more before the sleigh touched down in front of the workshop. As the group went inside, Prince was awed by the machinery, the elves, and the yetis.

"Whoa, this place is incredible." He whispered to himself. When they reached the heart of the workshop, they were met by a sleeping boy, a hummingbird-human hybrid, a six foot bunny, and a short, golden man made of sand. The creatures seemed really excited to see them. Honestly, it would take years for Prince to get accustomed to the weird things his family knew about.

"Oh. My. Goodness! You guys are alive and unharmed!" The hummingbird cried. The boy, who had been dozing off on a nearby desk, shot up.

"What? What's going on?" He sputtered. Jack laughed.

"Chris, look who's back." He put his arm around Elsa's shoulders. She smiled when Chris finally looked at them. He nearly knocked his mother off her feet when he went in with a bear hug. That was a little out of character for Chris.

"Mom! You're okay!" He said. Elsa returned her older son's embrace.

"I'm so glad to see you Chris. I missed you." She whispered. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Chris did nothing to stop her, unlike when he was a baby and hated to be kissed. He was acting way out of character, or at least, that's what Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff thought. Chris broke the hug after a few minutes, then greeted his aunt and uncle in a similar fashion.

"A lot has changed in seven years." Jack said to his wife. She just nodded. Meanwhile, Prince was trying to figure out how these people pulled whatever special effects they had to create this odd illusion. The large rabbit noticed him first.

"And who's this handsome little fellow?" Prince jumped about three feet in the air. All eyes flashed to him. He looked at the rabbit, then his parents. The hummingbird girl got excited.

"Wait a minute! Elsa was almost seven months pregnant when they... left. This must be the baby."

"Seven years later, Tooth, but yes." Elsa confirmed.

"Awww! He's so cute! And I bet his teeth are sparkling white like his parents' are!" She, almost forcefully, opened Prince's mouth to examine his teeth. Based on his reaction to the trolls when they had their hands on him like that, Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa expected the worst. They were right to do so, because he, not knowing what else to do, bit Tooth's hands and disappeared. "Ow!" She looked at her hands, gobsmacked. "That's the first time anyone ever bit me."

"Yeah, not the best idea to mess with him like that. He's a little unstable, and probably still sleep deprived." Elsa said, cringing.

"And magical creatures scare him." Anna put in.

"He got spooked when the trolls did the same thing." Kristoff said.

"Where'd he go?" Jack asked. "And how'd he do that?"

"No idea. He's not behind us like last time." Kristoff said. Suddenly, a small piece of wood fell and hit Chris's shoulder. He looked up to see his brother standing on a beam up by the ceiling, cowering behind a post on the wall.

"Found him."

"How'd he get up there?" North asked.

"I can't explain his abilities, but I can tell you how we found out about them." Elsa said.

"I'll get him down." Jack said. He flew to the ceiling, not realizing that Prince didn't know about his powers. It spooked him more to see his father flying than the scene with the trolls. The boy pressed himself closer to the wall. "Buddy, it's just me. It's just Daddy. I'm not going to hurt you." It dawned on him that he never showed Prince he could fly. Oops. Now he was scared of his own father. He figured he'd have to use a different method. Or not. Prince was no longer standing in front of him, and nothing to indicate that he had jumped. Jack flew back down to where his family was standing.

"Where'd he go now?" Bunny asked. Jack sighed.

"I should have said something about my powers to him earlier. I scared him."

"He wouldn't have gone far, he's probably still here somewhere. I'll go look for him, you guys stay here. Jack, come with me." Elsa said, walking off into the workshop. The two of them searched every room top to bottom for an hour before finding Prince in a tiny guest room of sorts at the back of the workshop. He was curled up in a little ball in the corner, crying and murmuring.

"Prince, buddy?" Jack said quietly, almost in a whisper. Elsa cautiously approached. The poor boy looked up quickly. He then looked around for a possible escape, which took too long. By the time he'd found one, Elsa already had him held tight in her lap. Prince squirmed for a few minutes, trying to get out, but to no avail.

"Sweetheart, please calm down. We just want to know what's wrong. We want to help." Elsa pleaded. Prince finally gave up on trying to get free and sighed. He opened his mouth to tell his parents that he didn't want to talk about it, but the words just began to flow from his lips. He told his mother everything he was worried about, or scared of. His parents listened intently, eager to help their troubled son by any means possible. By the time Prince finished, he was sobbing again. Jack rubbed his back to try and calm him down.

"Why couldn't we have been normal people? Why did all this happen to us?" Prince cried.

"We don't know, little guy." Jack said As gently as possible. "It wasn't really our choice. To become a guardian and get these powers, I first had to die. I fell through thin ice trying to help my baby sister and drowned. The moon told me, later, who I was and pulled me from the lake. But to be honest, I didn't want that. It wasn't my choice."

"But why? We didn't do anything."

"Prince, listen closely. We don't know why it had to be us. I get it, neither of us wanted to deal with these beings or powers anyway. I know you're scared, and I know you've seen things no person should ever see, especially not at your age. But there is no reason to be afraid of your family, and that includes the guardians and the trolls." Elsa said. Her tone was soft and gentle. She brushed away her child's tears with her thumb. Prince started to slowly calm down. "It was just a bad first impression. Once you get to know them, you'll be fine."

"As for the past, don't let it ruin your future. You are not, and never will be, in that camp again. Adam is probably better off now more than ever too." Jack added. Prince stopped crying, but was still whimpering. Jack continued to rub his back. Elsa hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay baby. We're here for you. You can come to us any time. We love you so much. There's nothing to be afraid of." She cooed. Prince cuddled closer to her chest. "That's it. Relax sweetheart, just relax. Mama and Daddy are here." She peppered his face with little kisses. Jack did the same. It tickled the little boy, and he smiled. Then he started laughing. His parents stopped and laughed too.

"Feel better now little guy?" Jack asked. Prince nodded.

"Think you're ready to go back? It's okay if you're not." Elsa said. Prince thought for a moment, then shook his head. He let out a small yawn. "You're still tired, huh? Get some sleep. You'll feel better." She helped him climb into the bed he'd been sitting behind and tucked him in. Both parents said goodnight and turned to go, but Prince stopped them, begging them to stay with him. He hated being alone. Fortunately, they obliged. They slipped under the covers on either side of their son and cuddled together until they all fell asleep.


	12. 11

As it turns out, all three of them were really tired. Prince, Elsa, and Jack slept three days straight. Everyone almost panicked when they didn't return, until North found them in the guest room, fast asleep. Over the course of those three days, Anna, Kristoff, and Chris had decided to suggest moving to America when the others got up. When the fourth day rolled around, everyone met up in the center of the workshop to find Prince, Jack, and Elsa already there and dressed in fresh clothing. It was like nothing happened. Prince immediately apologized to Tooth, which she waved off and claimed it wasn't his fault. She shouldn't have invaded his privacy. In the end, no one was mad at anyone. Except Bunny. He's always mad at something.

"So what did we miss over the three days we were asleep?" Prince asked, casually.

"Wait, we slept for three straight days?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm not surprised you and I did, but Jack, last time I checked, you don't normally sleep."

"When I do, I hit the hay like a boot hits an ant." Jack said.

"So what did we miss?" Prince asked again. Anna explained the plan to settle down in America.

"Okay, good plan. How would we get there?" Elsa asked.

"Ideally, we catch a ship in Britain." Anna said. "You guys aren't sick, right?"

"No."

"Good. Then we should have no problems going through customs."

"One problem," Jack added, "how do we get the money for five tickets?"

"Wouldn't it be six, dad?" Chris asked.

"I'll fly. I'm invisible to adults, mostly, anyway." Jack shrugged. Prince's eyes lit up.

"Mama, you said you were queen of Arendelle seven years ago, right?"

"Yes," Elsa responded. "Why?" Prince ignored the question.

"Then you made alliances and trade deals with other countries, right?"

"Well, yes. Again, why?" Once again, Prince ignored the question. Elsa was starting to get a little frustrated, but kept her cool.

"And one of those countries was Britain, right?"

"Yes. Now for the last time, what does this have to do with anything?" She asked as gently as possible. Bunny suddenly snapped his fingers. Or tried to, kind of hard to snap with a paw.

"I get it! If Anna and Elsa had ever met with the Queen of England, she'd recognize them!" He cried. "And since word of Hans's takeover of Arendelle has spread across the globe, including how he stripped you of your titles and threw you in the camp, and how Arendelle burned to the ground, she'd know why you'd need to leave Europe for America!" He paused and pulled out a section of newspaper. "Not to mention Hitler is scouring every part of Norway to recapture and kill you four in the most embarrassing and painful way possible."

"Wait, what!? He is!?" Kristoff cried.

"You never told us that!" Anna yelled at the six-foot rabbit. He just raised his paws and said he didn't want to scare them one the first day back with their family.

"Now we really gotta get to America." Elsa sighed, covering her face with her hand. "Alright, Prince, good plan. I was actually pretty good friends with Queen Elizabeth and her husband up until the war started. Then we lost contact and I haven't seen them since. How long would it take to get there?"

"By my sleigh, three hours. By Bunny's tunnels, half an hour. I'm out of snowglobes, so that's not an option, and Jack and Tooth are the only two who can fly. They couldn't carry all of us." North hypothesized.

"The tunnels it is then." Bunny said.

"I think I'll fly." Tooth said. "There's a few molars that need to be picked up in London."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do have an obsession with teeth?" Prince asked. Tooth smiled.

"I don't mind. I'm the tooth fairy. It's my job to collect the baby teeth of children around the world, and then leave them a little gift, normally a coin. Those teeth preserve their memories. We all have special jobs to make children happy." She explained, getting down to Prince's level. "Take Sandy, for example. His job is to give children sweet dreams at night. He's the sandman for a reason."

"Oh. That makes sense. But, wait, if you're charged with protecting children all over the world, how come every child in the camp had nightmares, including myself? I lost plenty of teeth, and nothing ever happened to them, not counting them growing mold." Prince said. "You must not be very good at your jobs."

"He's got a point." Elsa said. "I'm surprised he can even see you."

"We'll discuss this later." Jack changed the subject. "For now, let's just get to Britain." Bunny smirked and stomped his foot on the ground. A sinkhole opened up and swallowed the group, all except Tooth, who flew off. The ride was soon over, as they reached England quickly.

The queen was overjoyed to see Elsa and Jack together, alive and well. She was also thrilled to meet Chris and Prince, though she had a bit of trouble with the latter's name.

"And who might you be, young lad?"

"I'm Prince."

"Prince what?"

"Prince."

"Yes, I know. Prince what?"

"Prince!"

"I know you're a prince! You're the son of a king and queen, of course you're a prince! What is your name child!? Prince what!?" Elsa decided to step in before her son did something he'd regret.

"Pardon, your grace, but his name is Princeton. We call him Prince for short." Elsa explained, wrapping her arm around her son's shoulder. The queen looked shocked.

"Prince Princeton? Isn't that a bit redundant?" She questioned. Elsa just smiled sadly.

"Hans took away my title before he sent me to the camp. So, technically, he doesn't really even have the title of 'prince'. But that's not important." She quickly explained her family's situation. The queen was very understanding, and sent for six tickets to America at once.

"You don't deserve to be hunted by that monstrous man. You've been amazing trading partners and friends, it's time I helped you out."

"Thank you, your majesty." Jack said, bowing slightly.

"You're welcome. You owe me nothing. Just get to America safely and raise your boys right." She turned to Prince. "My apologies young man."

"I forgive you." He said.

The next day, the family boarded the ship that would take them to their new home. They had nothing but their worn clothing, and Jack had his staff. As they sailed off, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff watched Europe recede into the fog, each bidding a silent goodbye to the place they'd lived all their lives. For Anna and Elsa, to their parents' graves, likely the only remnant of Arendelle not totally destroyed. For Kristoff, to Sven, who, Kristoff learned from the trolls, had been slaughtered by Hans and used as provisions for his men. There was not a dry eye among the three of them. Jack came up behind his wife and slipped his arm around her waist. Elsa leaned against his chest. Jack kissed her cheek.

"This is it." Jack said. "I can't believe we've come so far. It's amazing."

"I know. I guess we have Prince to thank for that." Elsa responded, almost jokingly. Anna and Kristoff walked over to the pair.

"But it's true." Kristoff added. "If you hadn't been pregnant, we'd have been dead before three days passed."

"And he did stand up to Hans." Anna put in.

"I suppose you're right." Elsa said. "Prince is a real hero to our family." Hearing his name, Prince came over to the adults, Chris not far behind. Each parent picked up one of the boys. Jack picked up Chris. Elsa held Prince.

"You boys ready to start anew?" Jack asked.

"Ready as I'm going to be." Chris said. He rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Prince didn't say anything, he just started out into the horizon at the setting sun. He smiled to himself.

"Yeah. I'm ready." The little family watched the sun go down. "Tomorrow is a new day. The start of a new life."


End file.
